Love Will Find A Way
by FredsWildChild
Summary: Fast and the Furious story. Vince's sister comes to visit.
1. Default Chapter

**_A Story With Out A Title_**  
  
Prologue!  


  
It was early Friday night when Dominic brought his duffel bag into Vince's house and announced that his house had termites.  
  
"Dom, man, my sister's here" Vince announced tilting his head towards the spare room the Dominic usually occupied.  
  
"Theres two fucking beds in there, tell the fat whore to move the fuck over." Dominic replied still angry about the termites.  
  
"Dom, she aint......" Vince started but the door burst open and his sister walked out. Dressed in black leather pants and a bra top with a mesh shirt covering it, she was ready to roll.  
  
Vince shook his head and went into father mode, "And where young lady are you going dressed like that?"  
  
"To collect my car and then to the races. Where else?" Her mischievous grin was making Vince doubt her, and the grin being directed at Dom, wasn't helping.  
  
"I'm sorry that my brother had no manners, I'm Angel." She smiled and grabbed her keys off the table.  
  
"Dominic.." He returned the smile, "What's this I hear about collecting?"  
  
"I pink-slipped some asshole last night. Got myself a 240SX." Angel replied.  
  
"From who?" Vince asked once again joining in on the conversation.  
  
Angel pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket, "Leon Walderick, 248 East Carlington"  
  
Vince and Dominic looked at each other and shared a knowing thought, "We're coming with you."  
  
"This is all because I'm a fucking girl right?" Angel shook her head in disbelief and flopped down on one of the couches.  
  
"That guy is just a mother fucker." Vince said grabbing his keys.  
  
"Vin, we're taking **my** car." Angel said shaking a finger at Vince.  
  
"Andy, It's a two seater" Vince replied though gritted teeth.  
  
"My point exactly." Angel said smiling, "Come on muscle man." She motioned for Dom to go with her.  
  
Dominic shrugged and started to follow, but Vince stopped him.  
"If anything happens to my sister I'm going to hold you responsible"  
  
"Alright man." Dominic said continuing out the door, "Never knew you had such a hot sister."  
  
Vince let out a loud growl as the door shut, "DOMM"  
  
Dominic laughed, "And I thought ugly ran in your genes."  
  
"You lay one finger on her...." Vince left the threat open to any possibilities.  
  
Dom laughed again, "Oh, I'll be laying more than a finger on her, just you wait."  
  



	2. Chapter 1

**_Some story without a Title  
_**  
**Chapter 1**  


  
  
Dominic slid into the passenger seat of the sleek red Supra and attempted to make small talk, "So what's you real name?"  
  
"Angel." She answered shortly turning a sharp corner.  
  
Dom sighed, "And he called you Andy because?"  
  
"My middle name is Andrea. Angel Andrea Ross." Angel answered swerving to avoid a collision.  
  
"Do you know where your going woman?" Dominic put his hand out the open window and held onto the top of the car.  
  
"Not exactly." Angel said stopping at a red light.  
  
"Didn't think so. Turn left here.:" Dom answered still holding on., "And the speed limit is 35 not 70."  
  
"Oh shut up." She replied smiling.   
  
After about 20 minutes of wrong turns they made it to Leon's garage.  
  
"Nice car, looks like." Leon started extremely calm but was cut off by Dom, "Where the fuck is the car asshole?"  
  
Leon smirked and held up a hand, "Hold on man, just tryin' to give the lady a compliment."  
  
"All she wants is the car, now get it" Dominic flicked his wrist towards where he saw a neon colored car.  
  
"And the lady says?" Leon countered, smirk still firmly in place.  
  
"Get my car" Angel's smile was now sickeningly sweet.. After a moment, Leon walked off towards an office of sorts and Angel moved closed to Dom, "Are you going to drive that thing or am I?"  
  
Dom looked over at Leon and then back at Angel, "I'll drive it"  
  
Leon came back with the keys and handed them to Angel, who handed them to Dominic. He went to the car and started it and then revved the engine.  
  
"Piece of shit car, you got here" Dom commented as he followed Angel outside with the car.  
  
Angel followed Dom back to Vince's garage where they parked Angel's newly acquired car and then rode in hers back to Vince's house.  
  
*************--------------------*************  
  
  
It was three hours after the races ended and Angel was sitting in her room reading a book.. Dom who was fresh off winning six thousand dollars was busy making out with some random slut on Vince's couch.  
  
"GOD DAMMIT!!! FOR CHRIST'S SAKES. Would you find some other fucking place to suck face." Vince yelled visibly angry that he wasn't in Dominic's position.  
  
Dom's lips never left the random slut's as they made their way from the couch into the room that Dominic was sharing with Angel.  
  
Angel, upon noticing that they were intended on fucking eachother's brains out, sighed loudly and cleared her voice. Nothing happened, and after a couple of minutes she grabbed her blanket and headed out to the kitchen to spend some quality time with her big brother.  
  
Angel started rummaging through the cabinets in search of something to eat. Noticing it Vince pointed to one under her foot, "I don't know if you still like it but theirs Chex Mix in there."  
  
"OH! I love you!" Angel squealed and grabbed the bag. Vince eyed her closely, and figured that now was a great time for a brother sister talk, "Andy, why did ya leave Vegas?"  
  
Angel looked up at him suprised, "I, um. I don't wanna talk about it."  
_No less think about it._ She thought feeling Vince's eyes bearing into her skull, and she looked up and he had that all too familiar stance that meant 'your going to talk right now'.  
  
"Vince, stop looking at me like that." Angel turned her head and tried to not think about it, but Vince was getting to her, "Oh alright fine. I got beat up. Real bad, I was in the ICU for 2 days."  
  
"Dammit, why didn't you call me?" Vince asked slightly disturbed.  
  
"Because I know you. I know how you work, your mind works and best of all how your fists work." Angel answered as Vince sat down across from her.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"I got beat up, by my then boyfriend. We had this race, that I was supposed to lose. But I had to much money riding on it, so I won it. Then he beat me up, the worst was all my internal injuries" Angel answered knowing he would want her to elaborate she continued, "I broke 3 ribs and I don't know what else. They told Mom, and she stayed with me until I was out and paid all the hospital bills. Then she left me again."  
  
"Your ok now, right?" Vince asked looking for scars.  
  
"Just one scar." Angel lifted up her shirt and pointed to a thin line across her abdomen, "I'm ok now. Ya don't need to worry 'bout me"  
  
Vince shrugged, "Eh, I'll worry about you anyway."  



End file.
